The present invention relates to a method for fixing one or more optical waveguide leads in a connector including a bore for receiving the lead(s).
Typically, when fixing optical waveguides in a connector, a positioning member, through which the optical waveguide leads are inserted substantially stress-free, is retained in a bore formed in a bushing disposed in the connector. The leads are arrested in the positioning member with the help of a stopper. More specifically, the stopper is inserted in an opening in the positioning member and between the inner wall of the bushing and lead containing openings formed in the positioning member.
Such a method may be carried out with a known device, such as the device described in German design Pat. No. 86 22 121. However, this device does not always satisfy all the demands which are placed on it. It is important that a device such as this be able to have at least one optical waveguide lead, regardless of the construction of the cable, introduced and securely fixed within the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a process which guarantees a secure fixation of the optical waveguide leads in a connector housing.